Silas Greywood and the Forlorn Tower
by Wodan83
Summary: Imagine for a second, you have been homeschooled your entire life. Ever since you could hold a magic wand, your parents actually encouraged you. You have a sweet brother and loving parents. Being at home makes you feel at peace and now you have to leave this nest and live in the enormous castle called Hogwarts. Read what happend to Silas Greywood, when this happeened to him.
1. Ch1: The Family Greywood

Chapter 1: The family Greywood

In Abberfraw there is a road leading out of the village to the east. If you follow that road you see a farm house to the left.  
If you go even further, you will notice a steel gate. A few feet after that a stone wall. If you look to your left right before the stone wall, you see nothing.  
Nothing but farm land around you. However if you have the magical sense and see things more clear than others, you might notice a cute little cottage.  
A cottage with a purple door and loads of windows. The brick walls are blue and the roof is also blue but a lighter shade than the walls.  
The garden around the house is full of plants that have a huge variety of colors. It is this cottage where our story begins.  
This cottage is the home of the Greywood family. As I said you can only see it if you have a magical sense or rather the sight of a Wizard or a Witch.  
However, this is not entirely true. For the cottage had been put under the Fidelius charm.  
What that means is that an immensely complex spell had been put on the house. The Fidelius charm conceals a secret inside a living soul.  
The information is hidden inside a chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is therefore only found if the Secret-Keeper chooses to tell you the secret.

The Greywood family that lives in this house consist of five people. First of all there is Randal Greywood.  
He is a strong build man with a grey soul patch under is lower lip and a bald head. He is the father of the family but not the oldest that lives there.  
That questionable honor goes to his father Rastus. The old man had built the house himself and had lived there with his wife and son ever since.  
When his wife passed away and Randal was of age, he had given the house to Randal and his then fiancé Ravenna.  
Now Randal was married and Rastus lived happily with them. Ravenna was now Randal's wife and mother of two sons.  
Silas and Corbin were two energetic boys that had been taught how to use a wand and mix magical potions before the legal age of eleven.  
Every year Randal would go to the Diagone Alley to pick up new books and supplies to homeschool the two boys.  
When they turned eleven they were brought to Olivanders to find their own wand.

Our story's focus is on the oldest son Silas. A fifteen year old boy with a head full of white short spikey hair.  
It had been the result of a botched hair loss curse that his little brother had put on Silas.  
After this fiasco Silas had always remained his white hair and Corbin, who saw what he had done had never lifted his wand on his brother again.  
The two had grown close to each other as they were the only children of their age they knew.  
On a warm and sunny August morning Silas woke up with Corbin hanging over his face.  
He smiled big at his big brother and Silas wanted to slam his pillow in his brother's face.

"What do you want Crow?" The nickname was given by Silas when Corbin had hid himself in one of the trees in their garden.  
They had been playing hide and seek and Silas was unable to find his little brother for hours.  
Corbin however had hid himself in his cloak and hood which were as black as the shadows coming from the tree's leafs.  
When Silas had given up the search Corbin had made the sound of a crow and ever since that day Corbin had been named Crow.  
In return however Corbin had given his big brother a nickname too.

"Wake up Silver, it's Gnome tossing day!" Silas rubbed his eyes and stretched himself. On his nightstand was an old clock that showed the time.  
Outside the sun was barely up and Silas knew his little brother's habit of getting up early would force him to get up as well.

"It's way too early to think about something like a garden Gnome Crow." Corbin looked unfazed and started to rock his big brother on his bed.

"Get up Sil, now!" Corbin shouted and left the room slamming the door loudly.

"CROW!" Silas shouted after his brother as the slam of the door woke him up entirely.

"Good morning handsome!" A woman's voice said as Silas made his way to the bathroom.

"Morning mum." Slowly and still drowsy of sleep Silas kissed his mother on the cheek.  
He heard her saying something but it did not register as it was still too early for him to focus.  
He just nodded and went on his way. In front of the mirror he saw a blur that should be his reflection.

"Yeah handsome, that's what they call that." Silas said grumpy as he washed his face.  
The cold water did the trick as he felt the liquid wash away his tiredness. Remembering what Corbin had said in a more cheerful mood.  
Silas now smiled at the foresight of seeing flying Gnomes. Breakfast had been put on the table already and the house smelled of warm bread and baked eggs.  
Randal and his father were sitting at each head of the table reading the New Daily Prophet and the Quibler.  
"So Shacklebolt has been re-elected as Minister of Magic. The younger man rubbed his soul patch and put the newspaper down for breakfast.

"Guid, ah lik' him! Did a guid jab efter that arse Thicknesse." Rastus said with his ever cheerful loud voice. The family sat together as they always did at any meal. Enjoying his meal Silas noticed that his father and mother were exchanging looks and hinting each other.

"Hey Crow, our beloved parents want to say something but they can't decide who's going to speak up."  
He said between bites feigning indifference about the subject. Corbin looked at Silas and smiled.

"What do you reckon is bothering our beloved parents Sil? Are they going on a vacation without us?" Corbin almost asked in a whisper as if they were alone.  
Silas laughed at the short amount of time it took Corbin and himself to make their parents feel even more uneasy as they already had seem to feel.

"No I think they have forgotten something. So who do you want to hear it from?" Silas continued and Corbin looked from his father to his mother and back.  
It seemed as if Randal was looking the most uncomfortable. Both boys knew they had found their target."So dad, tell us, what bothers you?"  
Silas said with an evil grin on his face. Rastus roared in laughter as he toasted his tea at his grandsons.

"They 'ave ye now son!" He said loudly. Whatever the old man said it was never calm or toned down.

"Are the three of you done?" Randal asked sighing in exasperated. "We are just trying to figure out how to tell you something special." Rastus said not looking up.  
"The thing is that we are near a new year of aschool and we would like to offer you to go to Hogwarts this year." Now he looked up at them and saw three dropped jaws.  
Silence fell in the room as Corbin and Silas looked at each other confused about this announcement.  
The boys had been homeschooled for so long that they did not know how to react to this. They had always wondered about the much spoken of school.

"Are you serious?" Corbin was the first to speak up and he sounded excited. Randal said nothing but two pieces of parchments landed in front of Silas and Corbin.  
It unfolded itself and showed a list of books and equipment.

"Can we bring a pet too?" Corbin asked after he read the parchment. He looked outside the window wishfully and then at his father.

"I'm afraid they only allow cats, rats, frogs and owls. However you have trained Russel so well that I would not be surprised he followed you to the castle anyway."  
At this Corbin's face brightened up and quickly finished his meal.

"When are we going?" Silas asked as he too shared Corbin's enthusiasm.

"September first. At eleven precise the train will leave the station. So before that, we must have your gear ready and you must be on that train."  
Ravenna joined into the conversation. They spoke about when they were going to shop and they agreed on the next week.  
Rastus just huffed indignant and stabbed at one of his baked tomatoes. "Well, there goes all o' the fun!" He complained as he finished his own breakfast.

That afternoon Silas and Corbin were in the garden hunting for the potato head shaped little Garden Gnomes.  
Silas spotted one and with his borrowed wand pulled the struggling Gnome towards himself. He picked it up by its legs and started to swing it hard.  
With an elegant throw the Gnome flew through the air and landed far outside the borders.

"So what do you think about going to Hogwarts?" Corbin asked his older brother. Silas stared after the flying Gnome and took a second to answer.  
The sun stung in his eye as the Gnome let out a cheerful "Wheeeee" Thoughts of how this would not happen at Hogwarts went through his mind.

"We have to leave all this behind Crow. I mean, I'm excited but I love being here. It's peaceful and all." Silas thought a little how to say this without sounding eager.  
"However, if we ever want to meet new people, we should grasp this opportunity with both hands."  
Corbin nodded in agreement as he swung in circles to toss away another Gnome who let out a cheerful cry too.  
They kept quiet as both boys were lost in their own thoughts even long after they were done with their shores.

"Silver, can I come in?" That evening Corbin knocked on Silas' door and waited for his answer.

"Yeah come on in!" Silas said and put his Book of spells away.

"Do you think we will make friends at all?" The question came so sudden that Silas had no time to think of a proper answer to comfort his little brother.

"I think it will be hard but yes we will. I mean, I don't see a reason why not." Corbin walked through the bedroom.  
After a minute he picked up a piece of parchment that held a drawing of a Phoenix.

"Heh, you always were artistic." Corbin admired the detailed drawing of the magical animal.

"Thanks." Silas felt a little silly as he had shown his drawings to his brother more often and Corbin had never gave him anything else but praise about it.  
However, everytime it still felt like he got praise for, just a stupid drawing. "So are you worried you won't make friends then?"  
Silas asked as he took the drawing from his little brother.

"Aren't you?" Corbin's voice sounded small and trembled a little. Silas nodded in silence as he had the same fear as his little brother.

"Here, take this. Whenever you doubt yourself or what might come, look at this. Remember whatever happens you can always rise out of it burning with hope."  
Corbin laughed at his older brother and took the drawing gratefully.

"Wise words brother, thanks for this." He rolled up the parchment carefully and hugged Silas who felt nothing but love for the little crow.

"I'll be around the castle too, wherever I'm sorted. You can always ask for my help, whenever and for whatever reason."  
Silas took his brothers right hand with his own and took a step back. "I vow this to you." He said and Corbin nodded thankfully.

"Let's just not put any magic in this, just to be sure." The two brothers laughed and just knew they had each other's back in the coming adventure.

 ***Writer's Notes: I will adjust this first chapter soon, I had to post this because I was doubting myself too much. Too little details in here so I will adjust it soon***


	2. Ch2: Shops and Trains

**Chapter 2: Shops and trains**

On the morning of their daytrip to Diagone Alley, the Greywood family was buzzing in and around the house.

"Hurry up boys or else we will be trapped in either the shopping rush or traffic!" Ravenna shouted upstairs where both Corbin and Silas were getting out of bed.  
Silas had been woken up by Corbin in the usual friendly way of his little brother almost using his bed as a trampoline.

"Coming mom!" they both shouted as they wrestled each other for ownership of the bathroom.

"Go put your clothes on and then you can go!" Silas said in an attempt to push his little brother out of the bathroom.

"Fine!" Corbin said after a little tussle and disappeared into his room.

After they both had put on some decent clothes, and used the restroom, they met up their mother at the breakfast table.

"I'm sorry boys you will have to eat your breakfast on the Knight Bus. I don't want any lip from either of you. "Ravenna warned.  
"I shouted so hard for you two to hurry that I think the muggles in Abberfraw could hear us!" She said sternly when both the boys wanted to protest the forced picnic.  
Rastus and Randal were gone already as they had business to attend to at the Ministry of Magic. They would meet Ravenna and the boys later that day.  
They left the house and walked passed the garden wall towards the stone wall that was separating their private magical home from the Muggle world.  
Ravenna held out her wand and within a minute the purple triple decker stopped in front of them.  
As large as the bus might look it seemed to simply appear out of a gust of dust. The door swung open and a tall man in a purple suit stepped down onto the street.  
He looked at the woman and two boys and a smile crept on his face.

"Well hello there little lady." He said as he combed a greasy hair out of his face. He then took his cap off and made a little bow.  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, the magical transport for the stranded Witch or Wizard. My name is Stanley Shunpike and I am your host on this magical trip." He chuckled.  
"Behind the wheel is your driver for today, Ernest Prang . Hop on board so we can continue our way and you will find yourself wherever it is you want to go in no time."  
The man put his cap back on and let the boys and Ravenna pass.

"Find yourself a seat you two!" Ravenna said loud as she took care of the fare payment.

"Darn, there is already someone in the front of the bus up here!" Corbin said disappointed.  
Silas who then flew up the flight of stairs was almost thrown back down by the force in which the buss took off.

"We can sit there." He said as Corbin came up after him.  
As the bus drove through county sides and through cites it seemed that everything the bus would hit just jumped out of the way.

"That was a near hit!" Corbin yelled as a truck that was coming right at them jumped aside at the last moment.  
"What kind of magic do you think is behind this?" Corbin seemed fascinated as he looked down right in front of the bus.  
It was as if he was expecting to see the magic right there.

"A powerful shielding spell, a repelling charm and an invisibility charm at least."  
Silas summed up as he thought about what was needed to make the bus operate as it did.

"It's Ministry magic and it isn't really good to be honest." A voice came from behind.  
A girl with long black hair and a haughty but pretty face looked at them from a few seats back.

"Hi." Silas said with a smile hoping he would not seem too creepy.

"Hi yourself." The haughtiness on the girl's face faltered for a second but it restored itself smoothly.  
She didn't' say anything else but looked at Silas and he took it as a sign that she did not mind a talk.  
"So you think this magic isn't that good?" The girl stood up and walked over to the two brothers. She sat down on a bench at the other end of the aisle.

"Did I say that? I meant to say it is utter worthless." She said as she looked from Silas to the front of the bus.  
"I mean the sole purpose that we have this, vehicle of guaranteed death, is to move people from point to point." She looked around the bus and sighed.  
"Now with the magic that we have at our disposal we could do a lot better than this right?" She held up her hands and Silas had to agree with her.

"They should create a portal system or something like that." Silas said as he thought about the possibilities.

"For example yes, but a bus that makes objects jump away? It's rather a little childish don't you think?" Her voice matched the look on her face and it sounded posh.

"What did you say your name was?" Corbin asked annoyed and he did not even look at her.

"I didn't." The girl responded a little surprised at the sudden question.

"Hah funny, I know a woman called Ida. Ididdent is a nice variation to be honest." Corbin mocked her as he sat up more straight and now looked at her.  
"We happen to like the magic behind the bus, so why don't you keep your opinion to yourself." Corbin almost sounded insulted and it made Silas chuckle.

"Easy brother, easy!" He said quickly at Corbin's indignant look. "She's just talking to us." Corbin huffed and looked at the girl.

"My name is Corbin and this clown is Silas my brother." He said and then threw a glance at his older brother.  
"Now WE are talking." Silas rolled his eyes and the girl laughed which made her voice sound very different than she used before.  
She quickly stopped holding a hand in front of her mouth.

"So Corbin, my name is Selina and when two grownups talk, usually children keep quiet." Corbin did not flinch and looked straight at her.

"So why are you still speaking then?" He asked and the girl glared at him angry. The look on her face changed however after a few seconds.

"I like you." She stated and Corbin looked with a weird face at Silas who had difficulties suppressing a laugh.

The rest of the ride Selina kept talking to the boys and even Corbin now spoke back in a more polite manner.

"So if I understand this correctly, you have been home schooled all your life." Selina summoned up the boys' story.  
Your family has been under the Fidelius Charm all your life and now you are going to attend Hogwarts in your fifth year?" She paused and gave Silas a look of pitty.  
"Don't you know that is the O.W.L. or OWL year? You must be mad to take this year to enroll." Selina said to Silas who nodded quietly.

"Mad is my middle name." He said with a little pride in his voice.

"No that would be Ambrose." Corbin said as he looked at Selina with a smile.

"Old fashion, I like it." Selina says as she gives Silas a courteous smile.  
Silas who was not used to social interaction looked between her and the world that was jumping away right outside the window.  
"Oh come on I'm just teasing you!" Selina said and shook her head.

"He's shy." Corbin nodded at her. "So where do you come from what year are you in?" Corbin quickly asked as he now sat up more straight now.

"Well I'm from Kingston upon Hull and I'm in the fifth year as well. So we'll be doing our O.W.L.'s together Silas."  
Silas just nodded with a smile and still felt a little uncomfortable.

"I guess so yes." He finally said and Corbin slapped his forehead letting out a groan.

Suddenly there was movement on the floor below and the bus reduced its speed.

"NEXT STOP DIAGONE ALLEY!" The loud voice of Stan Shunpike shouted through the bus.

"That's our stop!" The three voices said at the same time.

"School supplies?" Corbin asked Selina and she nodded laughing a little.

"I guess we're here for the same reason." Suddenly there was a woman between the three who gave a filthy look at Corbin and Silas.

"I have been calling for you three times now young lady. Downstairs. Now!" The woman said and pushed Selina towards the stairs.  
"Stay away from them." She hissed between her teeth and the bus was suddenly quiet.  
It was as if someone had said something so vile that everyone on the bus was afraid of an explosion.  
After a few seconds a more calm and worried voice called up for them.

"Are you two ready to go?" Ravenna asked and Corbin pulled Silas along with him.

"Come on Silver, we have work to do." His voice sounded exactly how Silas felt. Sad and confused.

The three Greywoods entered an old bar that was hidden behind an old wooden door with impervious windows.  
When they entered the smell of pipe smoke, beer and warm food filled their nostrils. Silas didn't feel uncomfortable or unwelcome as the landlord was waving at them.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, what can I get you Mrs. Greywood?" A young lady came up to the trio and offered them a chair on one of the many tables.

"I think we can have some pumpkin juices and coffee." The girl made a quick curtsey and turned to get it for them.

"Oh by the way, would you boys be interested in a Cauldron Cake? It's on the house and homemade. Fair warning, by me."  
Silas and Corbin nodded and shot each other grins.

"You boys and your chocolate." Ravenna sighs and they wait until the young woman returns.  
She did not take long at all as within five minutes the coffee, juices and the Cauldron Cakes were put on the table.

"Please taste my cakes. I'm dying to know what people think." The young woman said enthusiastically.  
Knowing these cakes Silas knew this could become a mess on the table.  
Instead of the normal mint filling these cakes had a creamy fudge filling and the variant was appreciated by both boys.  
They took a bite and savored the taste as it exploded in their mouth.

"Really good!" Corbin uttered as he was the first that was able to speak.

"I love the fudge!" Silas agreed.

"I love the fact that it seems to boil all over the Cauldron but somehow does not touch the boys hands." Ravenna said surprised as she looked at their hands.  
"I was wondering why they didn't get a napkin with the cake. How did you make that work?" Ravenna asked impressed by the young woman's pastry skills.

"That would be a secret for you and a knowing for me madam. I call them the Leaking Cauldrons." She said proudly and pointed at a sign above the bar.

"Of course you would call them that." Ravenna chuckled and ordered a batch of them. "I will definitely show them to my friends and advise them to come here."  
She promised the young lady.

"Let them ask for Hannah Abbot, I'm here most days as I'm planning to take over from Tom." Ravenna seemed surprised as the girl brought the news.

"Tom is quitting?" She asked genuinely shocked.

"Well he's coming of age and the bar is really becoming a passageway these days." Hannah sighed and looked at the doors at both sides of the bar.  
"People hardly stay to have a drink or meal anymore. Plus the last war did not benefit him at all." She fell silent as she thought back to a darker time.  
"Well I have to get back to work anyway." She said and the two women said their goodbyes.

"Where we just subjected to chocolate cake testing?" Corbin asked with a big smile on his face.

"We have been used by a deviant pastry chef, for our curious mind!" Silas agreed and they both laughed about the situation.  
Ravenna led the boys through a wall that opened itself to reveal a pathway into Diagone Alley.  
There had been no sound between the wall and the Leaky Cauldron when they left the bar.  
But now that the wall was open it was buzzing with Witches and Wizards who did their shopping today.

"Wow, I thought we would be some of the few who would be here today." Silas almost complained as he saw how many people were around them.

"Oh no there are always hordes of shoppers around here. I don't know how but it has always been this way, in times of peace that is."  
Ravenna explained and looked around as well. "Let's get you two to Madam Malkin's for some school robes shall we?"  
Silas felt his mother push him towards one of the shops that read "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."

"Welcome people, welcome to Madam Malkin's please take a seat. I will be with you shortly."  
A squad looking witch in a lilac dress said as she was walking around her shop tending to three customers.  
A whiff of perfume filled Silas' nose every time she walked by. He did not complain as she seemed so kind in helping other customers.  
There seemed to be coming no unmeant word from the woman's mouth as she advised and provided everyone with what they requested.  
However the strong perfume gave Silas a headache that nagged him a lot.

"Ah Madam Malkin good day." A haughty voice came from the entrance as a familiar woman walked into the store.

"Good day Mrs. Rivers." The woman raised her eyebrow and seemed appalled by the name.

"Riviere it is French after all dear!" she spoke in an insulted tone.

"Of course, how silly of me. Please come in come in." The woman came in and behind her the girl from the bus followed her.

"I'm here for my Selina's school robes." Madam Malkin nodded and clapped in her hands. Suddenly a House-Elf appeared out of nowhere with a small popping sound.

"Yes milady?" The Elf asked with a squeaking voice.

"Dewy can you bring me the robes I put out for Mrs. Riviere?" Dewy looked up at Madam Malkin.  
He seemed to be conflicted as to what robes those were until he saw the haughty woman looking at him.

"Ah yes of course mistress Malkin." The House-Elf disappeared and reappeared within seconds.

"Three sets of robes, two cloaks and all the accessories needed for a pretty young Witch." Dewy almost sang to Mrs. Riviere.

"Do not give them to me as if we are equals. Nor ever dare to call my daughter in such a way, filthy ELF."  
The last word was spat at the Elf as if it was something filthy.

"Dewy, please put them on the counter. I'll be right with you Mrs. Riviere." Madam Malkin said quickly.  
The House-Elf slummed and moved to the counter and put the clothing on it.  
Madame Malkin seemed to be ready with one of her customers and beckoned Silas to stand in the customers place.  
"I'll be with you shortly dear." She told Silas but before she could make her way to the counter Silas quickly spoke up.

"Can Dewy help me please?" Madam Malkin looked back and a small smile formed on her face.

"Of course dear, but this is my work place. Dewy has his own in the far corner there."  
Silas thanked the woman and looked at his younger brother. Corbin lazily stood up and together they gave the haughty woman a blank stare of defiance.  
Then they moved to the corner of the store.

"Nice move brother." Corbin said proudly.

In the corner there was an old mirror that seemed almost too small for someone to look into.  
Silas stood in front of it and to his own horror he saw his reflection wink at him.

"Did you…?" Corbin who was now browsing robes took out a leather one and looked at his brother.

"Did I do what?" but Silas shook his head at him.

"Never mind, I think my head is playing tricks with me." Silas took a deep breath and when he turned back the House-Elf Dewy stood before him.

"No worries young master, the mirror is enchanted. Dewey… found it years ago." Dewy hesitated for a second and then gave Silas a small smile.

"Sure you did." Corbin said with a chuckle.

"Oh Dewy did not steal it little master!" Dewy held up his hands and waved the idea away as if the idea alone hurt him already.

"I didn't say you did Dewy, I rather thought you enchanted it yourself." Another hesitation made Dewy look around the shop.

"Dewy did sir, and quite well too." Corbin and Silas smiled at each other and Dewy seemed to smile too, but of pride.  
"Dewy sees that you wonder how that leather robe looks on you. Is Dewy right little master?"  
Dewy asked Corbin as he saw the latter with the leather robe in his hands. Corbin nodded and Dewy led Corbin in front of the mirror.

"I'm terribly sorry master but.."

"Silas, my name is Silas not master." Silas corrected the House-Elf quickly. Dewy looked up in awe and nodded.

"I beg your pardon master Silas but could you move over so your brother can stand here?" Silas did as he was asked and Corbin took his place.

"Corbin is mine." Corbin quickly said as he took Silas' place. The house elf bowed and introduced himself.

"Dewy is mine." It made the brothers laugh but bowed their head themselves. The house elf dropped his jaw and a tear filled each of his eyes.  
"I'm sorry masters but it is more honor than most House-Elves get." Corbin and Silas each placed a hand on one of the shoulders of the House-Elf.

"We know." Corbin said sad about the House-Elf's fate. After a moment Dewy replaced his tears with a broad smile and pointed at the mirror.

"Take a look master Corbin, see how you are now wearing the robe?"  
Indeed as Silas and Corbin looked in the mirror they saw Corbin wearing the leather robe and he was actually showing it off as a model.  
Corbin stood perfectly still with the robe in his hand but his mirror reflection was almost convincing Corbin to buy the robe.

"That is a genius enchantment dewy." Silas commented and the House-Elf whimpered his gratitude.

"Why does Madam Malkin not use this for her customers?" Corbin wondered and looked at the House-Elf through the mirror.

"Madam Malkin lets Dewy make his own clothes for every Witch and Wizard who would like Elven clothing." Dewy said smiling but again the face turned sad.  
"However, as it is, there aren't many people that want House-Elven clothing." The sad tone of Dewy struck a nerve in Silas' mind.

"I would like to have some House-Elven robes." The decision was made a little quick.  
Silas knew this but he wanted to give the House-Elf the opportunity to do what he liked doing.  
The shock of getting this opportunity however was too much for the Elf and he swooned before dropping to the ground.  
Corbin helped him up and the Elf looked so grateful that Silas wondered if he hadn't almost killed the Elf.

Dewy took a tape-measure and made it fly around Silas so quickly that he was done with him within a minute.

"Dewy needs to know from the masters mother if Dewy can make the clothes for them." Silas nodded in understanding.  
Before he could fetch his mother however, Ravenna came looking for her sons already.

"There you boys are. I have your school supplies already. So if you're done here we can go for pets." She said and thought about it for a second.  
"However I think you have to be careful Corbin. I saw Russel outside the pet shop already." Then she noticed the House-Elf and the tape-measure around his neck.  
"Oh Merlin's beard, what is this going to cost me extra?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Nothing more than Madam Malkin asks for her clothing mum, we will pay any extra costs that come with these clothes. Won't we Crow?"  
Silas promised and looked at his brother. Corbin's jaw dropped but in the end agreed. All be it a little more hesitant than Silas was.

"Deal!" Ravenna said quickly before either boys could change their minds. Dewy jumped up and down in excitement as Ravenna had given her permission.  
"I'll see you at Carin's Ice Parlor when you're done. Here is my wallet and come and get me after you paid." Ravenna said and left the shop with only one purse.  
The purse was enchanted with an undetectable extension charm and carried all school supplies with her.

The House-Elf tried his best to work as fast as he could. Sometimes he got called away by Madam Malkin to do an errant for her.  
All in all it took the House Elf two hours to create the clothing he had promised the boys.  
Silas put on one of the robes and was happy he had not declined the House-Elf's skill. The material he had used was so subtle that it felt like a fluid.  
He turned around and stared at himself in the mirror. The black robe was not unlike any other of the school robes that were in this shop.  
There was a spot reserved on the left chest side for the houses crest.

"Dewy did not know what house Master Silas was attending so that is the last part I still have to do." Dewy said apologetic.

"Don't worry Dewy, me and my brother haven't yet been sorted by the Sorting-Hat." The Elf did not ask but wished them both good luck as they paid for their clothes.

"See you around Dewy!" Corbin said as the brothers left.

A few days later the Greywood family walked towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
The black barn owl on top of Silas's cart hooted cheerful as the trolley rolled over the bumpy platform.  
When they passed the magical barrier between the magical and the muggle world the platform became more smooth as it had been renewed a few years ago.

"I can't believe that you actually listened to that bird of yours and refused to take an owl." Randal said laughing as he looked up at the raven on top of the train.

"I can't buy an owl when I have such a beautiful bird." Corbin said loud and then whispered to Silas.  
"Who would be so jealous that he would rip that owl appart." Silas nodded and threw a look up at the black bird.

"He's like your girlfriend isn't he?" Corbin poked his finger in Silas rib who started to giggle.  
He clapped his hand for his mouth as another teen boy walked by and laughed at him.  
"There are a lot more students than I expected" Silas said after he regained his posture.

"How do you suppose they fill a castle if there would only be like ten students?" Corbin asked and he looked around the platform.  
"Oh look there is Selina and her charming hag mother ." A slap was given before Corbin could duck out of the way.  
It wasn't a hard slap as it was done with a copy of the New Daily Prophet.

"Don't stoop to her level Corbin." Ravenna warned her son.

"Ah I see you've met our lovely Mrs. Rivers?" Randal laughed as he looked up at who the boys were talking about.

"Mrs. Riviere!" Corbin and Silas both said sternly in a hushed voice.

"Ah yes, my mistake. It's French right?" He nodded as he looked over to the woman. "A Full-Blood supremacist as bad as they come."  
The boys snickered and agreed with their father.

A few minutes before eleven the loud wistle of the steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express started to sound.

"Holy beard of Merlin's cat that was loud!" Corbin said as he grabbed his ears.

"How does that poor cat have a beard all of the sudden?" Silas asked a little confused. Corbin just shrugged and hugged his mother.

"It was a Tibetan-Rough-Beard I guess." He said and then hugged his father.

"That is not even a thing!" Silas complained and let go of his mother who kissed him on his cheek.

"Really? Can you prove it wasn't a thing when he was alive?" Corbin said as he got into the train with his backpack.

"No! Just no it was just not. You can't even prove that he had a cat at all." Silas countered his brother's argument. His father let go of him and Silas turned around.

"You can't prove he did not have one either!" Corbin said as he put his head out of the door.

"Accio sons!" Randal yelled over their continuing argument. They both looked at their parents.

"What?" Silas asked curiously.

"We aren't coming with you Silas. We would like to say goodbye, if you two wouldn't mind." Randal said a little indignantly.  
Both sons flew their parents around the neck.

"Sorry!" Silas said and so did his brother. "We'll write we promise." He promised their parents and Corbin again agreed.

"You better! Oh and I have this from your grandfather." Randal said and gave Silas a letter.  
"Open it when you're alone. Instruction from the old man." Their father said in a whisper to his eldest.  
Silas nodded and a smile formed between the two Greywood men.

The last whistle blew and Corbin and Silas said their last goodbye while boarding the train. Their parents waved them off as the steam engine picked up the pace.

"Let's find a good spot to sit. They quickly walked through the corridor and noticed that most of the compartments where filled with students.  
Suddenly Silas felt a hand grabbing him and he was pulled backwards. He was forced into one of the compartments and he roughly landed on an comfortable bench.

"Welll hello there!" a familiar voice said all of the sudden.


End file.
